


Wild Horses

by skaoi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "Who the hell is Cupid" Valentine's Fic Exchange, Be gentle, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, It's my first, Mia - you know the drill, PWP, Valentine's Fic Exchange, not apologizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: She arrived at Lux and breathlessly asked if she could speak to him.  Alone.  In his apartment.  Confused and slightly concerned, he agreed, “Of course.  Lead on, Detective.”On the way up in the lift, her phone rang.  You’re kidding me, she growled to herself.  And they simply had to dash to the station because the sister of their victim was just found and brought in for her statement.  That statement brought them a time-sensitive lead, one thing lead to another and....it was three o’clock in the morning when they returned to Lucifer’s apartment and she promptly fell asleep on his couch.Probably leaning against him.Snoring like an Albanian field wench.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BecomeMyObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/gifts).



> For the "Who The Hell Is Cupid?" Valentine's Gift Exchange.
> 
> It's pretty clear what the prompt was. Maybe pour a little red before you slide into this one.
> 
> Oh, and some homage to FearTheSpork. I ripped off your style a little bit, darling. I love it so.
> 
> Title is from Bishop Briggs

Chloe wakes up slowly and realizes that, once again, she fell asleep in Lucifer’s apartment and was put to bed fully dressed, in the guest room.   _ THAT was not what I wanted _ , she mopes.

The afternoon started well enough with Maze helping her on a little shopping excursion.

_ “He likes red,” Maze supplied helpfully.  “And slutty.”  As if she needed that clarification. _

_ Chloe shook her head as she followed her roommate around the lingerie shop.  Her face flushed as she muttered under her breath, “Why did I let you talk me into this?” _

_ Maze rested what she thought was a comforting hand on Chloe’s shoulder, “It’s no secret you’re wet for Lucifer.  And I promise, he’s hard for you, so it’s about time the two of you just...you know...and put us all out of our misery with watching you dance around each other.”   _

_ She shook her friend, “Take the Devil by the horn...” _

Chloe huffs out a chuckling breath as she stares at the ceiling.   _ Why do I even try? _ She sulks.   _ It’s like the universe is conspiring against us. _  She snorts,  _ or all the murderers in LA.  Or his Father, if what he says is true. _

So much for planning.  

She shakes her head as she remembers the evening’s events.  She drove over with the sole intention of finally agreeing to Lucifer’s multitudinous invitations.  Thinking to catch him by surprise, she wore her new lingerie under her clothing.   _ It is Valentine’s Day, after all, _ she’d told Maze.

_ “He’ll probably stop breathing when he sees you in this,” the demon said while they were in the lingerie shop.  “Make sure to try that mouth-to-mouth thing first.”  _

A hand sneaks under the detective’s shirt to finger the soft red lace she wore to surprise him.  She looks down and wiggles her toes inside the scarlet stockings she was too tired to take off last night.

_ She arrived at Lux and breathlessly asked if she could speak to him.  Alone.  In his apartment.  Confused and slightly concerned, he agreed, “Of course.  Lead on, Detective.” _

_ On the way up in the lift, her phone rang.  You’re kidding me, she growled to herself.  And they simply had to dash to the station because the sister of their victim was just found and brought in for her statement.  That statement brought them a time-sensitive lead, one thing lead to another and....it was three o’clock in the morning when they returned to Lucifer’s apartment and she promptly fell asleep on his couch. _

_ Probably leaning against him. _

_ Snoring like an Albanian field wench. _

Deciding she should just give up and go home, she shoves herself out of bed and blinks at her phone,  _ Eleven o’clock?  Shit. _

She opens the door to the guest room and her stomach growls immediately at the smell of food wafting through the space.  She follows her nose and finds her way down the hall to the kitchen where Lucifer fussing over the stove.  The detective leans against the doorway and smiles as she watches his effortless movements from the stove to the refrigerator, then to the cabinet and back again.

Chloe has never denied the fact that the man is gorgeous.  More than gorgeous, if she were honest.  And she tries to be.  

Usually.

She  _ won’t _ be honest about the number of times she thought about kissing him.

Then she did.  Yes.  More of  _ that _ , please.

She watches him move smoothly around his kitchen, black silk pajama pants slung low around his narrow hips.  Even relaxed, his posture is fantastic.  Heat flickers low in her abdomen as she contemplates running her fingers down his spine.  

Or her lips.

Definitely her lips.  

Probably her tongue as well, while she’s at it.  

In the neighborhood and all that.  Efficiency is good, right?

He turns to place dishes on the island and sees her standing, watching him.  Dark chocolate eyes sparkle as an easy smile graces his face, “Good morning, Detective!” he greets her cheerfully.  If he notices her blush, he says nothing of it, “You’re just in time - brunch is almost ready.”

Lucifer returns to the refrigerator and pulls out a container of freshly whipped cream, a jar of blueberry preserves, strawberries, and chocolate sauce.  He sets everything on the counter then pulls a small bottle of honey from a cabinet.

Chloe starts laughing as she reaches for a plump, ruby-red strawberry, “What are you doing?”

He smiles as he turns back to the stove to expertly flip a pancake, “Can’t have pancakes without toppings, my dear.  Blasphemous, that.”  He turns again to fill two mugs with coffee then slides cream and sugar over before returning to the stove.

Chloe slides onto a bar stool just in time for Lucifer to place two large, fluffy pancakes and two thick slices of peppery bacon on a plate for her.  “Eat up, Detective.  Need your strength for catching killers, you know.”

Right.  For  _ catching killers _ .

She smiles as she reaches for more strawberries, the whipped cream and chocolate sauce, “Are we having brunch or dessert?” she teases him.

He turns for a moment and his gaze slides over her before he licks his lips, “I can think of something better to do for dessert, darling.”  He winks then turns back to the stove.

Chloe blushes and looks down at her plate, then finds herself lost in thoughts of what she intended for the night before.   _ Me, too.  Is it warm in here?  _

Without thinking, her finger idly swirls itself in the whipped cream and chocolate on her pancake, imagining a  _ much  _ more interesting use of such condiments.  She slides her finger into her mouth to clean it off and looks up to see the subject of her wandering mind staring at her.  

He’s stopped in the middle of plating his own food to watch her.  His gaze is dark and sinful and lips slightly parted.  His tongue flicks out over his lips, “Do that again,” he says in a husky whisper.  “Please.”

A slow grin slides across Chloe’s face as she reaches her finger back down to the toppings on her pancake, “This?”  Lucifer watches with rapt attention as she slides the digit between her lips.   _ This is fun _ , she thinks as she closes her eyes.  “Mmmmm....” she moans softly.

She opens her eyes at the clang on the stove as Lucifer puts the pan down.

“One more time?” he asks, his gaze burning into her as he moves to stand next to her.

Enjoying this more than she probably should, Chloe once again runs her finger through the whipped cream.  This time, however, as she raises her finger to clean it off, he grabs her wrist and wraps his warm mouth around it.  

If she were wearing panties, they’d be immediately soaked.

But she’s not.

“Aaahhh,” she sighs as his tongue swirls around the digit to remove every speck of cream and chocolate.  Her eyes close from pleasure as he begins to gently suck and simultaneously stroke the pulse-point on her wrist with his thumb.  No doubt he’s noticed the dramatic increase in her heart-rate.

With a dangerous sparkle in his eye and sinful smile still on his lips, he dips his own finger into the container of whipped cream then holds it up for her.  

Chloe turns in her seat so he his standing between her knees.  He’s doing nothing to hide his excitement about this unexpected turn of events.

Silk isn’t particularly constraining.

Good morning “little Lucifer.”

She flashes her own naughty grin then extends her tongue.  Starting at the base of his finger, she slowly licks up to the whipped cream.  Once she reaches the top, she lowers her mouth over his finger and uses her tongue to thoroughly clean it.  Her blue eyes capture his almost-black gaze and don’t let go as she takes his finger completely into her mouth.

Lucifer huffs a shaky breath and she can’t help but chuckle as she releases him, “Needs something.”  She ignores the question on his face as she examines the options on the counter.  She opens the jar of blueberry preserves and scoops some of the sticky fruit spread on the inside of his hand.

“Detective, what are you...?” his chuckling question is cut off as she proceeds to use her tongue to clean his palm, licking a wide stripe over the sensitive center.  “Uuuhh...hhaa.....” thick lashes flutter as he heaves a ragged sigh.  

“You have beautiful hands, Lucifer,” she purrs before returning to her task.

Feeling inspired, he reaches for the chocolate sauce and squeezes it directly onto the polished black granite of his counter.  He smears his free hand in it then runs it along her neck.  Chloe pauses a moment before he leans in and proceeds to lick the chocolate off.  Lucifer smiles against her skin when she groans into his hand.

He nips her earlobe, “This is a lovely surprise, Detective.”

Chloe laughs nervously, “I was actually coming over last night to...” she pauses as he catches her eye.

Lucifer blinks as he leans back, “To...what, darling?”

As a reply, she reaches down with a shy smile and lifts the hem of her shirt.

“Detective!” he smiles brightly in surprise as he reaches a sticky hand to finger the soft crimson lace.  Admiration shines in his eyes as he takes in her blush, “You naughty little minx.  You were coming to seduce me?”

Chloe shrugs as a large grin splits her face, “Something like that.”

He cocks his head and licks his lips, “S’the offer still stand?” he asks hopefully.  His voice is soft as he leans closer into her personal space.  Chocolate-smeared fingers delicately trace along her throat and his eyebrows raise to give him an earnest expression, “Yes?”

In wordless reply, Chloe reaches over to run her own hand through the chocolate on the counter then she paints the middle of his chest with it.  He holds his breath as she leans over and licks a broad stroke up his sternum.  Her hands wrap around his narrow waist then drop down into his pajamas to squeeze his ass, pulling him toward her.

“Yes,” she growls as her teeth find one of his nipples.  

His eyes cross as he feels her nails dig into him and realizes that while previous lovers have certainly done these things, being invulnerable dulls much of the sensation.  His breath catches as he realizes the implications...and all the fun to be had with his partner. 

Oh, Father this feels  **_good_ ** .

Lucifer groans softly as his hands fist into the back of her shirt and he pulls it up and off.

Chloe pouts in disappointment when he steps back to look at her.  “You wore this for me, Detective, at least let me have a look before I tear it off you,” he winks.  “It’s like lace wrapping on a gift!”

She can’t help but laugh when she leans back, arms out to her side, draped on the island.  Her eyes flick down at her jeans then catch his, “By all means, Lucifer,” she purrs. “Open me,” she finishes in a voice that is low and heavy with desire.

Something in his eyes flickers and as sure as she is that it’s a trick of the light, she can’t resist her reaction to it as she feels a familiar, throbbing ache.

He reaches out to pop open the fly of her jeans while he returns his mouth to her neck, “Seems I’ve made a mess up here I should clean up first,” he purrs as he licks and nibbles the chocolate on her skin.  

One large hand holds the back of her neck while the other slides into her jeans.  He gives a low chuckle against her skin, “So you  _ are  _ a commando girl,” he murmurs while she shivers against him.  “I wholeheartedly approve,” he whispers as he presses his hand gently against her.

Chloe’s knees give out as she leans heavily against the island.  She spears her hands through his hair, then down to his shoulders to keep herself upright.

Lucifer continues to lick and nibble his way from her neck to her collarbone as he massages circles inside her jeans.  Frustrated with the lack of access, he removes his mouth so he can concentrate on removing her pants.  Gripping the waistband with both hands, he slowly kneels and works them down over her hips and down her legs.

She watches as he discovers the rest of her outfit.  “Bows, darling!” he calls out happily as he leans toward the top of one red, thigh-high stocking.   He licks her thigh where the stockings end as he pulls her jeans the rest of the way off.

Large hands stroke their way up her legs, lingering on the tops of her stockings then again on her hips.  He leans back to take a long, slow look, then he nods.  “I know what you need,” he reports as he reaches behind her.

Chloe blinks, “What is that?”

Lucifer smiles wickedly as he draws back, “Honey,” he replies as he wags the small bottle in front of her.

This is going to get messy.

She grins back and cocks her head, “What do you plan to do with that?”

He twists the cap and turns it upside down, watching in rapt fascination as sweet, sticky gold drizzles over her lace-covered breasts.  Lucifer drops the bottle to the floor then moves his hands around her back and tugs her forward.  He lowers his mouth to a breast and spreads the honey over her with his tongue.  Very carefully, he pulls up the bit of lace with his teeth then carefully tears a hole over her nipple.

His hands slide down to her body and pull her closer as he licks and gently bites her breast and sucks her nipple through the hole he created. Then he turns his attention to the other side to give it the same treatment.  One hand splays across her back while the other comes forward to knead her breast as he works his hot mouth over it.

Chloe’s knees begin to give way as writhes in his arms.  Her stocking-clad feet scrabble for purchase on the slick floor, so Lucifer scoops her up with a laugh and sits her on the counter.  Her nails scratch the back of his neck as his hands grip her ass and pull her closer.  The heat of her against his abdomen is almost too much to stand.

Lucifer runs his hands over her thighs as he continues to mouth her breasts.  She hooks her legs around his body as she arches against him.  His eyes close and she hears a soft purring growl.  Black lashes part to reveal equally dark eyes and he smiles softly as his hand reaches for the juncture of her legs, “Tell me, darling, what is your desire?”

She giggles as the hands in his hair give an affectionate tug, “Dork.  You know that doesn’t work on me.”

He nuzzles between her breasts and bites her carefully, “Mmmmm.....you are  _ delicious _ .  And, yes, I know.  I can usually sort it out, but you’re...different.”  Without waiting for an answer, his hand alternately strokes and tugs short, dark blonde curls.  

She whimpers as the ache inside her builds and she grows desperate for him to touch her more fully.  His smile grows wicked as he pulls it away, “Ah, ah, ah...you’re going to have to tell me what you want,” he admonishes.  

The hazy, lust-filled smile on Chloe’s face changes as she reaches behind her for the squeeze bottle of chocolate sauce, “What do you plan to do with that?” he asks with a grin.

Chloe squeezes the bottle and chocolate sauce drizzles over his shoulders.  She drops the bottle and lowers her mouth to lick it off his warm skin, grazing teeth over his skin.

Lucifer groans as his hands tighten their grip while she alternately licks and bites the top of his shoulders, his neck and his chest.  He turns his head to kiss her, his tongue plunging into her mouth to taste the chocolate on her tongue.

She smiles as he groans against her, nails scratching the back of his neck then smearing chocolate all over him.

He laughs and pulls away from the kiss, pausing a moment for a quick bite on her lip.  Lucifer reaches behind her for the blueberry preserves and scoops some out on his fingers.  With a wide grin, he smears it on top of her thighs, “Blue is definitely your color, darling,” he laughs.

The look on Chloe’s face is sinful as she leans back, hand on the counter and arms braced to hold her up.  “You’ve really made a mess here, Lucifer.”

He returns her look with his own heated, dark gaze while his hands spread the sticky, blue sweetness on her skin.  “Hmmmm....It seems I have,” he agrees in a low voice.  “I suppose I should do something about that, yeah?”  He asks playfully.

She leans forward and nuzzles his ear, “Oooh, yes.  You certainly should.”  Chloe leans back on her hands again while Lucifer lowers his face to her lap and proceeds to clean her skin with short, kittenish licks.

The detective runs a hand through his hair and moans at the feel of his soft, wicked mouth on her.  He slowly licks higher on her thighs and her breathing shortens to quick pants.

Lucifer reaches behind Chloe to pull her closer, drawing her knees over his shoulders.  His face splits into an evil grin as he sees the anticipation in her face.  The red flush on her cheeks, the short breaths and parted lips.  Looking her in the eye, he slowly slides a finger in.  His smile grows as her eyes close and she tilts her head back, “Ooooooh....Lucifer,” she sighs.

He chuckles and adds another finger while he bites the inside of her thigh hard enough to leave a mark, “Hmmmm...?  You like that?”  He sucks on her skin as he presses farther in.

Chloe spreads her legs and arches toward him, “Aaaah...yeah...” she whines as she pulls his hair.

Lucifer takes a slow deep breath, inhaling her scent, “You smell wonderful, Chloe.  I need to...” he stops then moves his mouth to suck on her clitoris.

“Oh shit!  Lu...Luc...i...ferrr!” she cries.  

His answering chuckle vibrates through her.  “You are the sweetest thing I’ve eaten all morning,” he purrs.

“You talk too much,” she pants and cries out as his tongue replaces his fingers.  “Aaahhhh...yeessss” she hisses.  She feels more than hears his happy growl as he buries his tongue as far as he can possibly get it.  Chloe writhes as his tongue explores her, keening at a volume she could never get away with at home.

Thin, multi-family building walls being what they are.

As Lucifer vigorously laps the walls of her pussy, his nose brushes her hypersensitive clit over and over.  His fingers hold her hips tight so she doesn’t slide across the slick, granite counter.  

Nobody can complain about Satan’s work ethic.  The Devil is  _ thorough _ .

After only a couple of minutes of such intense attention, the detective shouts his name - loud - and spasms violently as an intense orgasm scours through her entire body.  He doesn’t stop nuzzling her and she finally has to shove him away, “Oh fuck...stop...Luce....if...I’m going to die....”  

Lucifer stands up, laughing happily as he bends to playfully nip her breast again, “Mmmm, and what a way to go,” he purrs.  “You are a lovely breakfast, darling.”

Chloe wraps her arms around his head, running her fingers through his hair while he nuzzles her breasts and she recovers.  Her legs wrap around his body and she hums happily, “That was...wow. Lucifer, that was amazing.” She raises her head to look him in the eye, “I’ve never come like that.”

He grins, leaning forward to lick her lips, “We should make sure it happens more often then.”  He looks down at the various sweet and sticky condiments smeared all over them, “Shower?”

She nods with a guilty smile, “But I haven’t done anything for you, yet.”

Lucifer pulls her to him then bends to ravish her mouth.  His tongue takes no prisoners as he hauls her against his very obvious erection, “I didn’t say we’re done, my dear,” he growls on her lips.  “I dare say this will be an all-day engagement.”  He palms her ass and lifts her easily while he continues to kiss her.

Chloe’s legs wrap around his waist and he walks them to his bathroom, where he sets her down.  He reaches for the ruined lace at her breasts and rips the beautiful piece of lingerie off her.  At her dismayed look, he smiles and kisses her again, “Was that your favorite?  I’ll buy you ten more.”  

Kneeling before her, he slowly rolls one stocking down and then another, kissing his way down her legs.  When she is finally nude before him, he takes a half-step back and she feels his gaze like a physical touch, “You are the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen,” he whispers reverently.

Blushing, she steps closer and runs her hands along the inside of his pajamas, “What a coincidence,” she replies, blue eyes glowing with happiness.  Gripping the waistband, she kneels as she lowers them to the marble floor of his bathroom.  While she’s certainly seen him naked before, she’s never seen him like  _ this _ . 

Hard, hot, and pressing into her face.  Yes, please.

Her eyes flick up...way up...and she blushes at the intense expression she finds there.  Brown eyes have darkened to almost black and his lips are parted slightly.  He looks surprisingly nervous and it’s endearing as Hell.

Maze was right.  He forgot to breathe.

Chloe stays on her knees as she takes his cock in her hand, stroking gently.  She strokes lower and gently massages his balls while she takes him in her mouth.  She smiles around him when he closes his eyes and pants, “Oh, Father.”  A tremor wracks his body as he grabs for the nearby vanity.  It’s obviously a struggle to not thrust but he can’t stop from resting a hand on the back of her head and scratching her scalp.

The hand starts pulling her forward and the scratching gets a whole lot less gentle once she starts to suck.

“Oh....shit.....Chloeeee....fuuuuuuuck.....” his panting becomes a higher-pitched whine as she lashes him with her tongue and her hand continues to stroke the base of his cock and balls.  As she fondles him, she reaches out to lightly scratch his perineum, “Aaaaaah....yesssss.....like that, darling....”

Lucifer looks down and almost comes as he watches himself moving in and out of her mouth.  She moans softly around him and the vibration almost does him in.  “Chlo..hee..” he stutters.

Once she relaxes the back of her throat and takes all of him, he can’t stop himself.  He grabs the back of her head and thrusts as his orgasm overwhelms him.  Chloe coughs, trying not to choke as his come shoots down her throat and he starts to pull away, but her nails dig into his ass to hold him still as she works him through it.  Finally, she releases him, waggling her jaw to work out the soreness, “Haven’t done THAT in a long time,” she smirks.

Taking in his flushed expression, she winks at him, “You going to be okay?”

He laughs merrily as he grabs her, “More than okay in a moment, darling.  That was bloody  _ marvelous _ !”  Lucifer bends down and kisses her hard, stealing her breath and enjoying the taste of himself in her mouth.

They walk into the shower and take their time soaping each other.  The honey was particularly sticky and required extra attention from Lucifer’s mouth to get off. 

Thankfully, the Devil is a giver.

As Lucifer turns to rinse the soap from his chest, Chloe soaps his back.  Her fingers trace his spine and he freezes as her hands approach his scars.  “May I?” she asks quietly.  

He huffs a soft breath and, after along moment, nods silently.  Chloe lathers the soap then carefully reaches to the top of his shoulders to scrub off the chocolate sauce.  As her hands begin to trace down his back, she lightens her touch and delicately traces around his wing scars.  She notices his short, harsh breaths but he doesn’t stop her.  “You trust me,” she says quietly.

It’s not a question, but he answers with a short, silent nod.

Chloe stands on tip-toes and places whisper kisses on each of the vicious scars marring the perfect landscape of his back.  He sucks in a sharp breath and reaches out to steady himself under the falling water of the shower.  Lucifer’s head hangs down, his breath ragged, as the water streams through his hair along his cheekbones and down his long, patrician nose.  Dark lashes are lowered as he struggles to hold himself upright.

After a long moment of loving attention to each reminder of what he gave up, Chloe relocates her mouth to the center of his back and alternates kissing and licking her way down.  The lower she goes, the more even his breathing becomes.  When she finally reaches the base of his spine, she drags her nails up his thighs and bites the tight flesh of his left ass-cheek with a playful growl.

Lucifer laughs as he turns around, backing her against the wall of the slower.  He pulls her up against him, with her legs going around him again, and she smiles to discover he’s hard again.  “Weren’t kidding about that stamina, were you?” she smirks.

He kisses her then winks, “I promised I would never lie to you, Detective.”  He presses the evidence of that promise against her and she shivers with need.  Pulling back for a moment, she reaches down to line his cock up with the opening of her pussy then slowly pushes her hips against him.

Ever the cooperative Devil, Lucifer responds by quickly pinning her to the wall with his narrow hips.  Chloe cries out in surprise as he hits her cervix.

Hard.

“Oh!”

His eyebrows go up and he seems concerned, “Have I hurt you, darling?”  Lucifer starts to withdraw but the arms around his neck tighten to keep him where he is.  “Fuck, no.  Do it again” she pants.

Lucifer grins wickedly, “If that’s the case...” He tightens his grip to hold her still and begins to thrust into her vigorously.  Her keening wails echo off the tile in the shower and fill his ears with the most beautiful music he’s ever heard.

“You like that, yeah?” he growls into her ear.  He feels her grow wetter after he draws blood from biting her earlobe.  Her expression is rapturous and he continues his grueling pace, “Yeah,” she huffs.

The hands on top of his shoulders slip down and she accidentally scratches one of his scars.  He hisses loudly.

Shit.

“Oh, I’m sorr...”  

He shakes his head, “Again,” he growls as she is shoved harder against the wall.  He reaches a hand between them and rubs her already-tender bundle of nerves while she complies with his request.

Stretching out the fingers of both hands, she lightly scratches his scars.  Focus is difficult while he plays her clit and she doesn’t want to hurt him.

“Harder,” he demands, then lowers his head to bite the spot where her neck meets her shoulders.

Unable to stop the wave that starts to crash over her, Choe drags her nails over the top of each of his scars.  Her orgasm hits just as the loud shout of her name vibrates through her.  A long couple of minutes goes by with their ragged breathing and the shower the only sounds.  

Lucifer’s head remains bowed over her shoulder and Chloe’s head is tilted back against the wall of the shower.  Slowly and carefully, his arms tighten around her and he places a gentle kiss on her neck.

She shivers in response and hugs him closer.  “I don’t know if I can walk,” she chuckles quietly.

Maybe not for a week.

His shoulders shake with laughter and he raises his head to look at her.  “I believe, my dear detective, we may be doomed to remain in this shower for an extended period of time, as I find my ambulatory movement is similarly affected.”

They lean forward and touch foreheads.  Sharing breath as their fingers gently touch each other to confirm the reality of this latest development of their relationship.

Chloe opens her large blue eyes to gaze with wonder at this man who has become such an important part of her life, “Lucifer....” she begins haltingly.  She licks her lips nervously.  Blue eyes flick down and back again, “I...”

Love you.

Lucifer slowly blinks.  Dark chocolate gaze and that soft, beautiful smile he only shares with her.  Small nod as his eyes flutter closed.  “And I, you, darling,” he replies then kisses her softly.  

**“I, you.” **


End file.
